Dark Shadows
by CFdoesFanFics123
Summary: "Dark Shadows" is the story of a twisted, weird, but terrifying experience that everyone's favorite blue masked ninja turtle encounters. I Hope you guys like it. I enjoyed writing it for you! And thank you for all your feed back on "Hardly a Home". I have another fan fic coming soon! Cartoon Fanatic


Snow. That was the last thing I saw before falling into darkness. It felt weird. Was I dreaming? I didn't know. In the darkness, I felt like...like I was still awake. But not awake. I don't know how to describe it. One thing is for sure though. It was horrifying.

In the darkness, a little light appeared. I ran to it, but never got close to it. I was so confused. No matter how fast or how long I ran, the light never grew bigger as if I was getting closer. I still kept running though. I had to find out what was on the other side. Maybe a way to my brothers. I had to get to them somehow. I had to know if they were still alive.

After I ran for like, it felt like forever, I fell again. And kept falling. I yelled in fear as I tumbled down into nothingness. Then I hit the cold hard ground. I think. I laid there, still was unable to see anything. I stood up and looked around. All the sudden a light opened above me. "What the heck?" I spoke out loud with my hand blocking the light from my eyes as I looked up.

My attention was then attracted to a sharp, high pitched sound behind me. I turned around and looked in to the darkness where the sound came from. I saw something. It was approaching me fast! "WOAH!" I screamed as I ducked when the something tried to attack me. I looked up when they went past me and got a good look at them. They were like dark, shadowy creatures. They shrieked and screamed as they doubled back and flew quickly to me again. I tried to run, but it was like my feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't move them. I looked up at the creatures. They were coming from above. I couldn't dodge them. I covered my eyes and turned away. They terrified me. But instead of attacking me, the creatures circled around me. They ran in circles around me faster than I could tell. They made ear piercing sounds that made me tense up. They also took turns breaking away from the formation and pinching my legs and arms as they circled around me. They hit my shell and chest and soon replaced their pinching with scratching. The creatures formed claws and ripped my skin open with them. The sharp pain ran all through my body as I screamed and for some reason, I couldn't fight back. I whimpered and cried in agony as the creatures continued their torturer to me.

I finally snapped. "Where am I? How did I get here? Where were my brothers? Where. am. I?" I couldn't help yelling these questions out into the unpleasant company as if they'd answer. All I got back where shrieks and moans.

After so long of dagger nails sinking in my skin and bruising hits injuring my body with me defenseless, they creatures stopped. They paused in place and they looked around as if something was out in the darkness. Then, all the sudden, they screamed and flew away. I uncovered my eyes and looked around. "Huh?" I wonder why such fearsome things would flee from nothing. And then I figured it out.

The ground started to shake violently. I lost my balance and fell onto the ground. "WHAT THE SHELL?!" I screamed in confusion and fear. Suddenly the ground opened and I fell through a hole. I hit the ground hard again a few screams later. I looked up, holding my stomach. The wounds that the creatures left me with were bleeding bad. The pain was almost unbearable. I moaned in pain, but I couldn't just give up! I had to get to Raph, Donnie, and Mickey! I had to know they were safe.

A puddle formed beside me of my blood. I looked down into it at my reflection. I look so terrified and I was. I didn't know where I was and didn't know how I got there. I didn't know where my brothers were and if they were even alive. I was so worried. I felt tears starting to stream down my face as blood poured out of my wounds. I couldn't get out of my mind that my brothers could be gone. Forever. A few minutes later, I was sitting in two inches of blood and tears. It seemed a little strange to be sitting in so much in such a little time but I paid no attention to that.

I heard shrieks in the distances. The creatures were back except they were...different. They were in the shapes of…. people I knew. My eyes grew wide as I watched shadowy forms of Rawzar, Fish Face, and Tiger Claw danced around me, and then stopped to reveal something. "What the?" I questioned myself. I looked at what Tiger Claw held. 'Is that? No! It couldn't be! But it looks like….Donnie?!'

"Donnie!?" I shouted to the figure that the overgrown cat held in his hands. It turned to look at me and sure enough, it was my younger brother, Donatello. He said nothing, just looked at me with sore eyes. He looked like he was in pain. I tried to run to him and save him from the harsh grip of Tiger Claw but yet again, it was like my feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't get to my brother. It killed me inside. All I wanted was to hug him and comfort him despite my own pain. And I couldn't. "No no no! Donnie!" I screamed. I then turned around to see Raph and Mikey with the same pitiful look in their eyes as they stared at me in deep pain. Fish Face had a tight grasp on my green eyed brother and my freckle face bro was in the sharp, bony hands of Rawzar. "Guys!" I yelled, trying to move and get to them, to save them, and again, to no avail. "No." I murmured as I fell to my knees.

"There is nothing you can do Leonardo." a deep voice said behind me. I turned to see what it was but there was no one there. So I thought. A few seconds later a figure started to emerge from the darkness. I gulped when I realized who it was. He walked in between Tiger Claw and Rawsar. A chill ran down my spin and my heart started to pound, because there in front of me, sharpened blades, Kuro Kabuto helmet, and all, stood The Shredder.

I tried to look brave. "W-What did you do to my brothers? Why won't they talk to me?" I raged at him. He chuckled evilly. "I have done nothing." Shredder answered. "It was you who caused them such pain."

"What?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Yes turtle. You made them this way. It is your fault they won't talk to you or plead for you to save them."

"No!" I didn't want to believe him. "What do I have to do with their pain?"

"Why don't you see? You let them down. They no longer believe in you."

The words struck me like a sword. I felt tears forming in my eyes once again. "What? No! No I-I" He chuckled at my obvious, emotional pain. "Guys!" I turned to look at my brothers again. "Its not true! Tell me its not true!" But they just turned away from me and looked at the ground. "No! No! NO!" I yelled at them. "no…." I cried. I was now sobbing. My face was drenched with tears. The Shredder laughed. "Let them go." he commanded his hench men. The three evil mutants let my brothers fall into the giant puddle of my blood and tears. I got in my knees and crawled over to them. They were laying on their stomachs as they looked up at me with those painful eyes when I approached them. I looked down at them, tears streaming down my face. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered to them. To add on to my pain, the only response I got was the eyes of my brothers closing and their bodies melting into shadowy darkness that swirled around me and flew out of sight. "NO! Guys! No!" I screamed as I got to my feet and watched them disappear into the darkness above me. "Don't leave me." I sobbed quietly.

I fell back on knees, sobbing into my hands. The Shredder laughed at the sight. "You are a fool. Finish him." He commanded the three mutant monsters. One by one, then kick me, punch me, and stabbed me with their claws and knifes. I screamed in pain and agony. Tiger Claw kicked me one last time before they all disappeared into the darkness, leaving Shredder and I alone. "I have waited a long time for this Leonardo!" he announced as he struck out his blades and raised them above his head. I watched this with so much fear and pain inside of me. It was building and building and then, I felt peaceful all the sudden. I realized I had nothing to live for anymore. My brothers were gone and the pain of those blades slicing my body would never come close to the pain of losing my family. I was ok with dying. There was nothing for me here now. As those blades came down, I closed my eyes and felt peace. I mean, I was just going to sleep right? It was just gonna be a long rest. Thats all.

I opened my eyes to whiteness. My vision was a little bury at first, but as my eyes adjusted, I realized the whiteness above was a ceiling. I looked around without turning my head. I was in a- a bathroom. With white and light blue walls. I then felt clammy. I looked down to see my self in a bathtub full of warm water. 'What the- Where am I?' I thought to myself. I then turned my head to the left where I saw something that almost took my breath away. My green eyed brother, Raphael, was sitting on an old stool next to the tub with his hands folded and leaning on his knees as he stared at the ground. "Raph?" I spoke weakly. I was startled by the sound of my own voice. It was deeper and much different but it seemed to bring Raph much joy judging by his reaction of me questioning for him. His eyes grew 10 times bigger than ever. He still stayed in the same position as his eyesight flicked up to meet my gaze. He sat up straight as if he didn't believe what he saw. Then he stood up and walked closer reaching out one hand to me and then backing off as reality hitting him. "L-Leo?!" He question softly but with excitement. The biggest smile appeared on his face when I answered him "Yes?" "GUYS! GUYS! GET UP HERE!" Raph yelled down to the others as he leaned over the tub with his hands on the edges, smiling so excitedly at me.

I heard fast foot steps coming up stairs and a few seconds later, the door opened gently and my two other brothers rushed in. "Leo?" Donnie questioned when he looked down at me in the tub and then joined Raph with an enormous smile. I cleared my throat "Hey guys!" I spoke as clear as I could, (which still sounded pretty weak). I was so happy to see them! I thought they were, well dead. But Mickey expressed his excitement much more than I did! He started sobbing as he flung his hands around me and tugged on me tightly.

"LEO!"

"Oh! Its ok Mickey!" (my voice came out so weak.)

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"Ow!"

"DUDE!"

"Ah. That hurts."

"Hey take it easy." Raph hushed Mickey, removing his arms from their tight grasp around me. We all smiled at each other. I couldn't be happier to see them. I guess my horrid experience in the darkness was just a nightmare. But where ever they were while I was dreaming, they missed me too. And now we were all reunited! It felt so amazing to see them smiling so big at me, knowing that I didn't let them down! "Here let us help you out of here!" said Raph grabbing my right arm and putting it around his shoulder. Mickey did the same with my left arm and Donnie grabbed my waist. They all gently lifted me out of the tub and then helped me downstairs to the couch.


End file.
